Kang Chul-In
Presentation Kang Chul-In is the main protagonist of The Overlord of Blood and Iron. He is a young man who became the strongest and most hated human with the arrival of an alternate world called Pangea. He dominated this plane for a decade as the most powerful sovereign but ultimately failed to unify it. During "Ragnarök", an all out war between sovereign, Kang Chul-In waged wars and caused multiple massacres. While his reputation as a legend was built during this period, it also caused many people to grow fearful and hostile of him. The betrayal of one of his trusted subordinate resulted in the alliance of his countless enemies whom then besieged his palace. Just before his death Kang Chul-In used his final trump card, a skill named Soul Backup, and returned to the past, 10 years ago, with his memory intact. Appearance * Taller than average. * Extremely Charismatic. Personality Attributes *'Experienced' : Even if he was not born king and suffered during his early years, Kang Chul-In still lived 38 years, including 10 as the strongest Sovereign. *'Prideful ': His Dignity as a Grand Sovereign cannot be insulted and he would rather die than bowing to someone else. He cares a lot about his image as one of the aspirant Emperor of Pangea and has a strong pride in belonging to the class of Lord. Also, Kang Chul-In don't consider himself as lacking in any areas. Even if he recognizes some people to be stronger in certain domains, Kang Chul-In never thought they were indispensable to his conquest and would crush them like ants if they decide to stand in his way. *'Arrogant' : Being the strongest sovereign in Pangea, gifted in both martial arts and leadership, Kang Chul-In don't place anyone in his eyes apart of 1 or 2 people that he still consider below him. *'Cruel' : When insulted, Kang Chul-In will never let it slide. If anyone injure him in any way, he will make sure to pay this person back by 100 fold. He would either behead or even to take it a step further, hand down a punishment of physical dismemberment (by tying the guilty to horses for drawing and quartering, or being broken on the wheel) to those who would dare to intrude on his authority. *'Confident ': Kang Chul-In is extremely confident in his abilities and rarely if ever consider defeat. If he was over confident before he learned to be slightly more cautious after he returned to the past. *'Emotionless' : Stoic by nature, he don't care much about other emotions, aside from when he has to lead them. *'Brutal' : Prefer front fighting than underhanded plots. *'Authoritarian ': Kang Chul-In is charismatic enough to order around a large number of soldiers. Along with his experience as the ruler of the strongest faction in Pangea, his mentality underwent a change that made him develop an inherent haughty presence, full of authority and confidence. *'Possessive' : Value 'his things' and don't support that someone other than him touch them. Goals Few things are important and have interest for Kang Chul-In and they are : #''Conquest'' : Unify the continent of Pangea is a goal similar to him as eating and breathing. Kang Chul-In also wants to crown himself Emperor of Pangea. #''Status'' : The experience to be seen and recognized as the greatest man is something Kang Chul-In wants to keep. For that, pure strength is not enough, Kang Chul-In has to be above everyone else, whether in term of physical prowess or in the standing of the social ladder. #''Dignity'' : As a Grand Sovereign and aspirant Emperor, money and power are very important to him so that he can places himself higher than any other man. #''War'' : This stay as Kang Chul-In favourite hobby and passion. He considers himself to be a war-maniac. #''Glory'' : A felling Kang Chul-In always welcome and desire to have for himself. Abilities Experience * He was one of the Grand Sovereign elected during the 2nd Meeting. He founded and led the Ishtar Coalition that became the strongest faction in Pangea. * As the most hated man and sovereign Kang Chul-In suffered 77 assassination attempts before using Soul Backup. Battle Prowess * Kang Chul-In possesses a natural disposition for commending people. His experience as an Overlord made his leadership improved even further. * Kang Chul-In was recognized as the strongest warrior before his rebirth because of his great martial talent and items. After returning to the past he became without a doubt the most experienced and skilful fighter among humans. The only one who could match him in the past was another Overlord called Dorian, but even him could never defeat him in a fight. Masteries * Swordsmanship ''': Numerous battles and the swordsmanship of his past life together with his inate talent for it made him unrivalled in 1v1 among Sovereigns. * '''Hand to Hand Combat : Much stronger than a professional boxer. * Martial Arts ''': Kang Chul-In learned a lot other disciplines like '''marksmanship. With his talent and experience he can't be considered to be lacking in any martial art. With his hard work, he had mastered and studied almost all contemporary martial arts on his own. * Master of War Strategy : He had waged war for 10 years as if he was just eating breakfast. He uses the experience he had gained from these wars to figure out strategies. Before using Soul Backup, Kang Chul-In didn't have a tactician so he had to planed out all the battles by himself. * Language Proficiency : Can speak a great number of languages thanks to a potion he drank from a special tree in Pangaea that had him mastered the languages Trivia * One of Kang Chul-In's hobby, beside waging war, is collecting cars. * Out of the past Lords, if they made a ranking to see who had gotten the most hate, Kang Chul-in would definitely be at the forefront. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Grand Sovereign Category:Overlord Category:Lord Category:Warrior